Your Beautiful Soul
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: One-shot based on Jesse McCartney's song, Beautiful Soul. James wants only Lily, he knows that she's the one. His feelings and thoughts on how much he loves Lily and how she is the only one he wants to hold. Please R&R!


**A/N: This is a songfic, based on Jesse McCartney's song _Beautiful Song_, so anything in italics is his song, not mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the books and I also do not own this song, _Beautiful Soul._**

**_EDIT: Because of the no posting musical lyrics, I sadly have to remove these. Sorry if it seems bare. But these III in between means where lyrics should've been._**

* * *

**Her Beautiful Soul**

_III_

James Potter stared at the beautiful red-haired, Lily Evans. The girl he had been infatuated and had chased after. His best friend – Sirius Black – had told him to just give up, to just find another girl. But James didn't want any other girl – he wanted Lily Evans, the perfect and only girl for him.

There was something about Lily that caught his attention. Her spirit, her smile, the shimmer in her eyes - he wasn't sure but he knew, when he first looked at her, first saw her, that she was different, that she was special.

_III_

He had chased her, begging her out on dates. But she kept refusing, kept saying no. He had every other girl at his beck and call, dying to go out with James Potter but Lily Evans was not part of this fan club. She thought he was arrogant, while other girls thought he was brave; she thought he was annoying, while other girls thought him to be charming.

"Why can't you just give up on Evans, Prongs?" Sirius asked him countless times. "Just go find another girl, a girl that will actually like you." But James wanted no other girl; no other girl was meant for him. He knew Lily was meant to be with him and even if it took years and years, he would get her to see, get her to fall in love with him as he had fallen in love with her.

_III_

"James, please go out with me! Forget about that Evans; she doesn't and will never like you! And I do love you and I always will!" cried a desperate admirer of James's. But James would never forget about Lily; he only wanted to hold on to her, to bury his face in her red hair, and he only wanted to chase after her only. She was the only one.

Her soul, her spirit, it was so pure, so beautiful...he couldn't let her go, because he knew that if he did, he would be losing the most amazing thing in life. He loved her with all his heart, all his being and he wasn't going to lose her, no, he was going to keep chasing, keep going after her.

_III_

James did everything from giving flowers and being nice. He gave her chocolate, gave her flowers, gave her many gifts, trying to win her affections, to win her heart. But she would just refuse the gifts, refuse to even consider going out with him. She wouldn't even think about it, she wouldn't give him a chance. Maybe she was scared of getting hurt, maybe she was scared of being thrown away like an old rag doll after he grew bored of her.

But James would never hurt her, never hurt Lily Evans. She was too delicate, just like the beautiful flower she was named after. She was kind and sweet, intelligent and fierce but he knew she cried, knew that she had pains like others. But James would never make her cry, never add another pain. He would love her fully, love with passion and happiness and never get bored of her.

III

"If you really like her, James, you have to be willing to change for her," Remus Lupin, another friend of James's, told him. "You have to change to her standards, show her that you can change, that you aren't an arrogant, idiotic, bulling git. And you have to be patient, you have to wait patiently for her, James."

So James would change. He would change everything, adjust to Lily's standards, adjust to her "perfect man." He would do anything for her. And he would wait – although not patiently – but he would wait for Lily Evans. He would wait forever, if necessary. Anything for her.

_III  
_

How did she feel? Was a question that haunted James Potter's mind most of the time. Did she harbor any feelings for him, romantically, not hating? Did she want him, would she see how much he was changing for her, see what he was doing for her? Did she see that they could be perfect – that they were perfect for one another.

Why couldn't she just say it, why couldn't she just tell him how he felt and not hide it behind snappy remarks and glares? Did she have any feelings whatsoever, anything for him? Could she? He just wanted to know that one, simple thing: Did she feel the way he felt about her?

_III_

She was caving; she was seeing him in a new light, a positive one for that matter. She didn't always glare at him and even smiled now. James kept his distance; not trying to show her too much how much he cared even though he wanted to shout it to everyone to hear that he was in love with Lily, that she was the only one for him.

She was going to give him a chance, she was going to actually go out with him. And she enjoyed it, she enjoyed going with him and they continued going out, even after Hogwarts. And then they got engaged, then married, both happier than ever.

"James? Why did you pick me? Why not some other girl?" Lily whispered to him. "How did you know it was me; how did you know we were meant to be?"

James smiled gently and squeezed her hand, giving it a gentle and lingering kiss, his hazel eyes never leaving her emerald, green ones. "Because there was something about you, Lily, something that caught my attention. The second I saw you - the second I first saw you - I knew you were the only one who could be in my arms, the only one who I wanted to spend my time being with, the only one I wanted to chase and be with forever and ever. I knew that you were the one and I knew that we were just meant to be, always have been and always will be. I wanted you, Lily, and I always will. I love you, you and your spirit, your soul.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Lily, is that I fell in love with you - you and your beautiful soul."

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_**


End file.
